


Supposed to like

by flowerymoonlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymoonlight/pseuds/flowerymoonlight
Summary: You just couldn’t stay away from him. No matter how hard you tried. No matter what he had said to you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

“You know you’re not supposed to be here, dollface,” Bucky’s voice rings from behind you and it’s as soothing as always – catching you in a trance before you turn searching for his ocean eyes.

The butterflies in your stomach protest at the sight of his face but you swallow it down, focusing on forming actual words to answer him.

“Can’t a girl go out dancing?” It was a rhetorical question because she could – but no girl would pick Buck’s bar for that sort of thing. Not with the things that you heard were going on here. But you weren’t looking for dancing when you slipped on that dress he said he really likes.

Bucky chuckles, sliding closer to you till you can feel his breath on your face. “I thought we talked about this, sweetheart. You’re not to come here when I do business.” His tone is a little sterner this time but he’s staring at your red lips and that quickly gives him away.

You smile up at him, moving even further into his personal space and you know he doesn’t mind by the familiar warm hand that falls on your hip. “But I missed you, terribly so.” You whine and pout at him, placing your hand on his chest over his suit jacket.

He sighs but you know he’s not annoyed because his thumb is pressing circles into your hip. He looks at you for an extended moment, searching through your face for something, before his metal hand came up to hold onto the side of your face, going in your hair and bringing your face so close to his you can feel his lips move as he talks. “You have me wrapped around your little finger, you know that?”

You giggle and you can’t help it because possibly the most powerful man in New York just told you you can do whatever you wished with him. It is thrilling and it sends a warmth to spread along your torso.

“Oh, really?” You’re teasing him and Bucky smiles down at you in that way that makes your heart move inside your chest. He hums before he leans down and his soft lips are on yours. Kissing you gently and making the ground fall from right under your feet.

Bucky usually does that to you – make your knees weak. Sometimes he does it without even touching you – it gets impressive like that. At first, you hated him for it, staying mad at him for weeks on end when he would try to reach out to you. You hated feeling weak.

But then he showed you that he was there for a reason. He was there to catch you no matter how many times your knees gave out. That was the moment that you let go and let him hold you.

He always did as he did now – holding you against him as he pecks your mouth, taking all the sweetness for his own. You can’t really do much but kiss him back, press into him and hold onto anything your hands can find because you don’t want him to pull away just yet.

He says you have him wrapped around your finger but you feel exactly the opposite.

When he does pull away you stay close to him – still in his personal space – and you try to take breaths with his thumb rubbing gentle circles on your cheekbone and you’re surrounded by him you almost can’t breathe.

“As much as I love having you here –” he pecks your lips again just small enough so your mouth follows after him. “– it’s not safe, babydoll,” another peck and if you didn’t know better you’d say this man wants you dead by the rate of things.

You love it when he gets all protective of you – you really do – but you’re a grown woman and you were just fine before he came along. Granted it’s much better with him you just wish he would let you near his precious business more. Sometimes you feel like that’s even more important to him than you.

“Where’d you go, angel?” Bucky’s soft voice brings you back into his arms and takes you away from those dark parts of your mind. He leans down looking for your eyes to meet his and you smile at him, pressing a peck back to his lips.

“I’m here,” you whisper, holding onto his hand on your face.

“And you’re not supposed to,” Bucky reminds you, and you resume to pout up at him, but there’s no malice to his words. You only recognize worry and you feel a little bad for coming here unannounced but you haven’t seen him in a whole week!

“And you are not supposed to leave me alone for that long.” Your voice started out loud and a little whiny but by the end of the sentence you end up whispering your complaint and trying to swallow the lump in your throat.

“Oh, baby,” he brings you in closer, pressing his lips on your forehead in a kiss while he holds your body against his. You sigh, finally able to breathe a little better against him like this. You perhapsmissed him more than you thought.

He holds you there, close to him, swaying you slightly to the music in the bar and you feel at peace. You clutch onto his suit jacket as hard as you can because he can disappear any minute now. He can push you away and send you home and you can’t leave him. Not yet.

But he doesn’t. He holds onto you and even when Sam comes and tries to get him back to work he stays wrapped around you and your chest feels warm from the inside out. But you know you will have to let him go in the end, even if it’s just for a little bit.

You go to move away from him and his arms tighten around you, bringing your head back under his chin. “You can – stay in my office till I’m done with all this,” he sounds insecure and it’s so endearing you smile into his chest and nod your head, happy that he doesn’t want you gone yet.

He sighs, body relaxing, and moves his hand from your face to your lower back, moving away from your front to get glued to your side and lead you to the back.

You’ve only been in Bucky’s once before – wandering around in the back trying to find the bathroom when you walked in on him and his men interrogating someone. That was the first time you had seen Bucky and you probably should’ve been a little more alarmed by the blood on his knuckles, than have your stomach turn upwards when he first called you angel.

When he opens the door to his office the first thing you notice is the new carpet. You choose not to think of why or how. He kisses your forehead once and murmurs that he will be right back before leaving and closing the door behind him.

You look around feeling oddly safe in the new space. You realize it smells like Bucky and instantly relax, even more, a smile tugging at your lips when you go to sit on the leader couch up against the wall.

The door opens again with no warning and you jump slightly before turning to see Steve there, recognizing him as Bucky’s best friend – even if he would never admit it to his face Bucky trusts Steve with his life – and relaxing back into the couch.

He greets you with a nod and goes to sit on one of the chairs facing Bucky’s desk. He doesn’t look at you and you realize that you don’t remember a time that Steve has been anything but cold towards you. He doesn’t trust you. It hurts a little but at the same time, you’re grateful for him, for keeping Bucky safe.

“He bought you the dress?” You look down at it fondly, smoothing your hand over it with a smile on your face. You still remember the pale pink box that had arrived at your door with this in it. A small note from Bucky saying he wants to see you tonight.

“Yes,” Steve sighs and looks away from you when you look back up. A small smile graces your lips at the signs of his turmoil. You like Steve and respect him for what he does for Bucky. But you’re not going anywhere anytime soon.

“What? You don’t like it?” Steve can hear the teasing in your voice and scoffs. He looks back at you, giving you a once-over, and his jaw ticks where it’s locked. You know he’s annoyed and it fuels you, even more, beaming at him.

“I don’t trust you,”

“I know,” you giggle but before you can say anything a gunshot echoes from the main bar. You both turn towards the door, listening in on the faint ruckus that’s happening a few feet away. Your heart races with worry and anxiety because Bucky is there.

You look over at Steve and frown at how he’s still here – albeit the hand on his gun strapped to his ribs. He looks at you reading your eyes and gets up to stand closer to the door.

“He told me to stay here no matter what happens and protect you.” Worry pushes down the warmth that comes with the realization that Bucky put his best man to keep you safe and filled you whole, imagining all the worst scenarios.

“But what if he needs help?!” You try to reason with Steve. Sure he doesn’t trust you but this is Bucky, Steve’s one job was to keep him safe.

“He has enough capable men at his side. I have orders to stay here.” More shots are heard and you think you will actually have a heart attack if Bucky doesn’t show his face right now. Your hazy mind registers that Steve tenses up a little too but he doesn’t leave his spot in front of the door, ready to shoot whoever walks in.

Then everything stops. There’s no more sound of fighting or yelling or guns going off and Bucky is still not there with you and you feel like you can’t breathe. This can’t be happening he said he will be back. He can’t do this to you.

You hadn’t realized you’re hyperventilating till Steve gave you a conflicted stare, almost ready to leave the door unguarded and come make sure you’re okay because if anything happened to you he knew he and his whole family would pay for it.

Before he can take the step closer to you the door slams open and he has his gun in seconds, pointing it at whoever happened to come in. You gasp, looking over at the door and standing on shaky legs, while Steve lowers his gun and bolts out of the room to get to the bar.

Bucky pants coming over to you, throwing his gun on the ground and wrapping his arms around your middle. You start crying out of relief that you have him in your arms again and tighten your hold around his neck just a bit, just making sure he’s really here.

“You asshole! You had me so worried! Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me?!” You start to ramble through your sobs and squeeze him tighter around you. Your heart hasn’t calmed down yet but you can at least take somewhat steady breaths again. God, you hadn’t even checked if he was injured yet.

He shushes you at your next sob, smoothing his hand down your hair and pressing a kiss at the side of your head. You want to cry and scream at him for doing this to you, for having you worry so much, for putting himself in danger. But your breathing slows and your sobs become sniffles because he knows what to do to calm you down and right now you hate that about him.

“It’s okay, sweet girl,” his voice is a whisper and you bury your face in the crook of his neck seeking out his scent. “, this is why you’re not supposed to be here. I don’t want to worry you with all this. I only want to see you smile, angel.” He sounds pained and you hate that tone in his voice.

You get it, you understand, and you curse yourself for coming here in the first place. If you had just listened to him and stayed home and waited for him you wouldn’t have to worry every second that he was away from you. Because that’s what you’ll do now. After this, you can’t be sure he’ll be safe ever again unless you see it with your own two eyes.

Bucky pulled away from your grip only so much so he can lean his forehead against yours, drawing circles on your waist and his nose softly nudging yours. “Let’s go home. Okay, sweet girl? Let’s just go home. I promise to take you away from all of this.” He whispers the words and he still sounds pained and you just want to hug him and take care of him.

You don’t trust your voice not to crack though and simply nod your head, sliding your arms down to wrap around his waist while his wrap around your shoulders. He presses his lips against the top of your head, holding you for a moment and taking in your scent before taking both of you out the back door.

For a second you thought you would have to walk through whatever happened earlier in the bar but Bucky would never even dream of letting you see all that stuff. You are too pure for this world, you are too pure for him. His sweet angel. He would never let anything happen to you and he will show you just how much he really cares.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky’s lips are on the back of your neck before you can even put your key through the hole, making you giggle and squirm away from him. He settles with his head on your shoulder and both his arms wrapped around your middle.

“Excited, are we?” You tease, twisting your wrist and unlocking the door before Bucky lifts you up with an arm under your knees and another under your back. He walks in your shared apartment with you squealing in his arms and holding onto his neck like a lifeline.

“Can you blame me, angel? I just want you all to myself.” Bucky growls on your lips, bringing your face closer to his and you giggle again as your stomach turns in on itself at his implications. He kicks the door shut behind him and walks to your bedroom, softly placing you down on the edge of the bed.

You giggle, feeling your chest get warm at how gentle he is with you, as he kneels in front of you. He wraps his warm, flesh hand around your calf, bringing it closer to his lap and taking your heel off slowly.

“I’m sorry you had to see that today, love.” Bucky’s looking up at you now and his eyes are glassy with regret that you just want to wash off his face. He rubs your ankle and you just want to take him in your arms and keep him there forever.

“I didn’t see anything. I promise.” You lean forward, cupping the side of his face with your hand, and whispering to him. You can see that he doesn’t believe you and he blames himself for having you close to any of that so you lean the rest few inches and place your lips on his sweetly.

“I’m fine, baby.” You can see how he melts when you call him that and you beam at him. He steals another kiss from you, smiling against your lips, before going back to his task and taking off the shoe from your other foot – giving a gentle rub to it as well.

Bucky starts to kiss up to your calf, lifting the hem of your dress as he goes, to pool on your waist. He leaves a wet kiss on the inside of your thigh that makes you sigh and tangle your fingers in his hair before moving to kiss up to your other leg.

He pushes against your hips slightly and your back falls back on the mattress while he fumbles to take your dress away from the parts he wants to see most. You sigh again as his hands find your hips, playing with the sides of your panties, and his lips find the soft of your belly right above your navel.

“I don’t deserve you,” Bucky sighs on your skin and you honestly feel like you could tell that back to him, but he would never listen. So, you scratch at his head and he places a kiss on your navel again before his hands grab at your panties and slide them down your legs slowly.

“You deserve the world,” you whisper into the room, even if he will never hear you. He continues to kiss down to where you need him most, kissing all over your skin but never quite there. He kisses up your thighs, nibbling the skin with his teeth sure to leave marks behind him. You whine, agitated and impatient, at him and he chuckles, getting the hint.

Bucky licky a straight line up your slit, gathering all your juices in his tongue and wrapping his lips around your clit and sucking lightly on the bundle of nerves. You whine, arching your back to press further into his mouth, wanting more of his skin on yours. He loops his hands under your thighs to pull them over his shoulders.

He goes back to lick over your folds, the tip of his tongue just grazing over your heated skin there and he knows how much it riles you up. You whine again and writhe under him, even needier than before and Bucky relishes on the tone your voice takes.

He decides to indulge you and himself and he dips his tongue inside your folds, tasting you and massaging the skin there. He moans against you and it’s loud and just as needy as your little whines because he can’t get enough of you and you taste so sweet on his tongue he twitches in his pants.

“Bucky,” you sigh his name, your eyes closed and both hands in his hair pushing his face even closer to you, like he would ever leave his favorite place. He’s everywhere and nowhere at the same time and you are getting impatient to be full of him.

Bucky goes back up to suck on your clit because he loves the little sounds you make when he’s playing with you like this. And sure enough, your thighs tense around his head and your head falls back against the pillows, moans, and whines and sighs leave your lips and Bucky wants to record them all so he can listen to them forever.

When you whine his name again he takes one hand away from your thigh and bringing it to your core, massaging over your folds with the tips of his fingers and getting your slick all over them but not quite slipping them inside you. You jut your hips upwards, feeling the cold metal on your burning skin and your eyes are almost rolling back into your head.

“Come on, sweet girl. Will you come apart for me?” Bucky whispers on your core, and you feel the vibrations create goosebumps all over your skin with the way his voice has dipped in tone, while he slides two fingers inside you. And you answer him before the question even registers in your mind.

“Yes, yes,” you moan as you feel his fingers stretching you out while his mouth is still on your clit, letting his tongue draw figure-eights on it. His fingers find that soft spot inside you that makes you keen against him and you arch your back off the bed.

Bucky’s eyes are glued to you above him and to the way every little touch has you whirling and whining and it’s getting uncomfortable inside his pants. He growls against you when you clench around his fingers while they move in and out of you.

Your climax takes you by surprise. Stealing your breath away and tensing up your body as you lock Bucky’s fingers inside you and he growls again on your skin. You don’t hear yourself moan his name so loud the neighbors must’ve heard it too, but Bucky does and he needs to get all these layers of clothing away from him.

When you come back down to earth Bucky’s fingers are still inside you, rubbing at any skin they touch and you whine at him, pushing his head away from you. You’ve been patient and now you want his skin on yours.

“Bucky,” he knows without you saying much more than that. He takes his fingers out of you with one last kiss to your clit that has you gasping and he crawls up your body, kissing you over the fabric of your dress.

You smile lazily, reaching for him and bringing his face up to yours so you can kiss him. He tastes of you and he swallows the moan that trips off your tongue and into his. He’s holding himself up with both his palms by the side of your head and he is too far away for your liking. You fist his shirt in your hands, pulling him down and his body over yours.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, babydoll,” he pants against your lips and you giggle, smoothing your hands over his chest and under his suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. Bucky gets the message and he chuckles, taking it off and throwing it somewhere in the room before swooping back down to kiss you.

Your thighs open to wrap around his hips as your fingers work on the buttons of his shirt quickly to get it off of him so you can touch his skin. Bucky helps you, his mouth still attached to yours, as he takes his shirt out of his pants and pulls it over his head, throwing it somewhere to find later.

You sigh as your fingertips finally touch his skin, tracing over his chest and shoulders. He sighs, too, on your lips as his hands settle on your naked waist and he’s pushing your dress further and further up. You giggle at his soft movements and push him back a bit, pulling the dress over your head and letting it drop to the ground beside the bed.

You hear the air that comes out of his nose when he sees you and you gasp when his fingers dance over your skin, from your belly to your chest where he takes your breasts in his hands. His thumbs press down on your pert nipples and your chest lifts further into his hands.

You both sigh as Bucky leans down and takes one of your nipples into his mouth, circling the bub with his tongue and sucking on it till your head hit the pillows with his name on your lips. He loves hearing his name leave your lips like a prayer, feels like he can fly.

He parts from your nipple with a peck before moving to the other, his hand already squeezing the flesh that has you pushing your hips upwards – just almost grazing his. He nibbles on your other nipple making you whine because you’re tired of him playing around.

“Bucky.” The whine laced in your voice is not lost on him and he chuckles, leaving your nipple and kissing up, your chest and collarbones, to your neck and underneath your jaw.

“I’m sorry, love. You know how much I love it when you make those sounds for me.” You whine again in fake protest and Bucky laughs against the side of your throat. It feels your heart with something warm as you smile up at the ceiling.

He’s back to kissing you before the warm feeling goes away and you don’t think it ever will. He likes to suck on that part of your neck, make it bruise with his mark, and you like it too. So you let him do it again and you moan as his tongue soothes over the skin his teeth went over.

Your hands roam over his back, basking at the muscles that move and ripple under your fingertips, while his clothed hips slowly start to roll against yours. Your hands move over and up to his shoulders, your right hand smoothing over the space where Bucky’s skin stops and the metal begins.

He flinches at your touch before relaxing again and you try not to take it to heart, not to take it personally, but it hurts that he still hasn’t opened himself to you like that. He pulls his head from your neck, taking your hand from his shoulder and for just a moment your heart stops in your chest in thought that you just ruined everything. But Bucky kisses your palm and puts your hand back on his shoulder, smiling down at you and going back to kiss over your neck.

You sigh, clinging to him till your heart stops beating with anxiety and lust clouds your mind again. His lips are warm on your neck and his hips are nestled in between your legs but there were too many clothes separating you from him. Your hands move down to the front of his pants, unbuttoning it and sliding them down his hips till he pulled them off himself.

He didn’t wear anything underneath – of course, he didn’t – and you fondly roll your eyes at his beaming smile while he climbs back over your body. He puts his elbows at either side of your head while your legs wrap around his naked hips and your hands find his back.

Bucky kisses you like he has all the time in the world while his tip is teasing your entrance, going over your slit and making you almost smacking him in the face before his tip slowly slides in your pussy. You gasp against his mouth, already clamping down on him and he’s not even halfway inside of you.

He growls, drawing your bottom lip in his mouth as he pushes forward and bottoms out inside you. You both moan at the intrusion and he stills for a few seconds, letting you adjust to his size. He sighs before moving his hips back and thrusting back into you. You moan again already feeling yourself clench around him in that way that says you’re close.

Bucky feels it and he picks up his pace, leaning his face in the crook of your neck and grunting his pleasure. Your nails dug your own marks over his back as his mouth is doing on your neck, marking each other. The room fills with sounds of skin on skin as Bucky slams into you with a purpose, chasing after your pleasure and his.

“Will you come for me, angel? Will you come on my cock and let me feel you?” His words only fuel the fire in you and you feel the knot in your stomach tightening. You moan his name, holding onto him for dear life as he keeps pounding into you with an unforgivable pace. “Come on, sweet girl, come on.”

The gruff in his voice on your ear is all you need before the knot in your lower stomach snaps and you’re barreling into pleasure head first. You can faintly hear the choked moan that leaves Bucky’s mouth before he stills inside of you and you feel him coating your walls with warmth.

He falls on top of you while you both try to come back to your bed and catch your breath. You tangle your fingers in his hair, combing through it and placing a kiss to the side of his head. He kisses your shoulder where his head lays and you feel the warmth slip back into your heart.

Bucky rolls off of you after a while and you miss his body heat for a second before he’s pulling you into his side and you snuggle into his chest. You trace idle shapes on his chest while his fingers run up and down your spine. You don’t want anything to disturb the quiet and the sincerity of this moment, but your mouth has a mind of its’ own sometimes.

“When will you tell me?” Your voice is small, almost silent, in the room and your fingers ghost over the scars on Bucky’s left shoulder. He sighs and wraps his right arm around your shoulders, bringing your body even closer to his. He kisses the top of your head while your hand rests on his chest again, right above his heart.

“I want to,” Bucky’s voice is thick and something hurts inside you at his tone as his metal hand, holds yours against his chest. You suddenly feel guilt wash over you and you realize you should’ve never opened your mouth. You place a kiss on any of his skin you can find and snuggle closer to him, throwing your leg over his hip and closing your eyes.

“It’s okay,”


End file.
